


A Car, A Torch, A Death

by sinfuljoshler



Series: song fics [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Death, Depression, F/M, Overdose, Sad, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuljoshler/pseuds/sinfuljoshler
Summary: major trigger warning for suicide by overdose.





	

**Author's Note:**

> not joshler, sorry m8.

Tyler twirled the wedding ring between his fingers. Everything he’d loved, everything he’d cherished was gone. Y/N didn’t want to marry him anymore. He didn’t understand why. She’d told him that she was sick and tired of him never being there. He couldn’t help it. Tyler loved his music more than anything in this whole world, and Y/N knew that. 

She knew that she would always come second to his job. That bothered her, not because Tyler was happy to make music, but because he didn’t think that she could be with him for it. 

She’d seen the pictures he’d take with slutty groupies. She’d seen the videos of him drunkenly flirting with them. She knew that his heart wasn’t with her, but with the music he made and the open road in front of him. She knew it was only a matter of time before he was too far ahead of her to look back.

So she met someone else. A nice guy, who was almost always at home. This guy cared about her, but respected the fact that she wasn’t going to be with him until Tyler was completely out of the picture. 

Tyler’s eyes swept over the road that connected to Y/N’s driveway. He didn’t want to go. He wanted to hide in the thermal expansion cracks in her driveway. His eyes twisted over each dandelion that grew from those cracks. The breeze made them sway gently. 

“Tyler.” Y/N said. 

Her voice was small, quiet. “Yes?” Tyler asked.

“The moving company doesn’t have anyone available today, so I’ll just have to help you pack. You can come back tomorrow, or…” She trailed off awkwardly.

The awkwardness made Tyler cringe internally. He never wanted their relationship to reach this point. 

“You can help me pack, that’s fine. I don’t want to stay in this place for another second anyway.” Tyler spat.

Y/N’s eyes watered at his tone. He felt regret for snapping at her instantly. She bit her lip, walking back inside. “I’ll be out in a second.” She mumbled.

She shut herself in the bathroom for a full five minutes. Tyler could hear her quiet sobs. He knew this was all his fault, and there wasn’t anything that could fix this that didn’t include Tyler giving up his music. 

He knew that Y/N understood how much he loved music, so why was she doing this? Why couldn’t she accept the fact that he wouldn’t always be home? Why was she settling for some other guy simply because this guy could be home.

Tyler finally understood, and it made him want to cry. She had nothing to do with this. It was his fault. He chose a thing easily replaced over her, a human being he loved. She came out of the bathroom, her face clear. She seemed okay. 

“I don’t think the car will fit everything, so if you want I can have it shipped to you.” She said, her arms wrapped around herself.

Tyler nodded, walking with her outside. She helped him move box after box, putting them in whatever space would hold them. She didn’t make any eye contact with Tyler as she did. She knew her heart would surely break if she did. She shut the door, shutting her heart inside the car. She knew that tonight would be a drinking night. 

Tyler silently cried as he readjusted boxes in the back. Tears dripped onto the black Sharpie that said ‘Memories’. He knew that it would be a great thing, if you really could pack your memories away. Shut them up and let them gather dust. Then maybe one day when all of your wounds have healed, you can take them back out and admire them.

Tyler knew that this hope was unrealistic. He shut the trunk, stepping away from it. He felt warm hands cup his cheeks. The gentle hands wiped away his tears. 

“Don’t cry. This is a good thing. It has to be, or I’ll go fucking insane.” Y/N voice trembled, “Maybe one day you can see the good in this. Now go, go make your music.” she said.

Her chin wobbled a little, and she looked away. She stepped away from him, crossing her arms tightly around herself, walking back up her driveway. Tyler got into the driver’s seat, buckling himself up. He had to drive now. He pulled out of her driveway, driving away. he felt like he’d left everything he loved behind. 

He didn’t know if he could continue to make music anymore. not without his muse. Her. She was everything that inspired him. And now she didn’t even want to look into his eyes anymore. All because of him and his horrible decisions. He was selfish, so, so selfish.

He drove for hours and hours until the sun began to set. It painted the sky beautiful colors that Tyler didn’t want to see. The world would be better in shades of grey, more realistic. Color was for happy people, and Tyler was anything but. He parked on the side of the road, watching the sun set. 

So much time had been wasted walking away from her. It was a waste, because if the time was well spent he’d feel better. He wondered if Y/N was watching the sunset too. Would she miss him? 

He remembered the time he’d told her all of his deepest secrets. They sat on her porch, with a torch between them. He’d only said his secrets loud enough for her to hear them. She’d listened so carefully, devoted her time to listening to him. Neither of them had known that the love they’d shared would end like this. 

With Y/N not even being able to look him in the eye, and him barely being able to drive without his eyes clouding with tears. He got out of the car, walking to the back and opening the trunk. 

He opened the box. It was full of pictures of them, small trinkets, memorabilia. A bottle of Trazedone, half-full. A morbid memory attached to it. This was the same bottle Tyler had wanted to swallow, before Y/N had come in and saved his life. She’d talked to him for hours.

She’d held him tightly, whispering things that Tyler had long since forgotten. She wasn’t here now. No one could save him. not even the music he’d devoted his life to. He grabbed a bottle of water out of the trunk, stuffing the box back into the trunk and shutting it away.

Tyler sat in the driver’s seat, opening the bottle. His phone buzzed, and eh glanced at it. Y/N was calling. What did she want? He didn’t answer the phone. He played her message as soon as he received it. It wasn’t Y/N on the line, it was that guy she was planning on dating. 

“Aw, did Tyler the little bitch finally leave? Word on the street is that you didn’t have the balls to give up your shitty music career, and she kicked you out. You gonna cry now? Well go ahead, because now I get to have her, since you couldn’t grow a pair. Good luck in Ohio, buddy.” The man taunted.

Tyler sobbed as he threw the phone down in the passenger seat. Was this it? Was this the end for him? Tyler looked at the open bottle. He poured them all into his hand, shoving them in his mouth. His mouth filled up with the bitter taste of pills. Tyler forced them down with gulps of water. 

He pulled out his phone, calling Y/N. She didn’t answer, Tyler expected this. Tyler decided to leave a message. 

“Hey, it’s me. I just… I wanted to say sorry. Sorry for how selfish I’ve been. I never should have chosen a single thing over you. I love you so, so much. I hope that you can forgive me, for everything I’ve done. I hope he makes you happy. I hope he gives you everything you desire. I should have, but I guess he’ll have to do it for me. Goodbye, forever.” Tyler said.

He slowly became more and more exhausted. The medicine was kicking in. He let the message end, dropping the phone. It fell somewhere on the car floor. Tyler leaned back in his chair, letting the darkness take over. He could faintly hear the phone ringing, but it was much too late for him.

He wondered where he would end up after he died. But he knew deep down that he would only be worm food. God had died the second Tyler had drove away from Y/N. God wasn’t real, and nothing mattered anymore.


End file.
